The invention relates to a carrier structure for an epicyclic gear drive, an epicyclic gear drive and a turbo engine.
Epicyclic gear drives are used in many applications such as in power gearboxes of aircraft engines or in automotive gear trains. Typically, the moving gears in an epicyclical gear drive are mounted to a carrier structure that is subjected to high loads resulting in considerable deformations. Therefore, resilient carrier structures are required. Carrier structures are e.g. described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,198 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,348,803 B2.